Que más he de pedir
by Marineyha-chan
Summary: Te necesito tanto y no estas, jamás he podido sobrevivir sin ti...soy tuya más tú jamás estarás para mi, ya nunca... Inu
1. Chapter 1

By: Marineyha-chan

Que más he de pedir…

_Te quiero, mas… q mas puedo hacer que recitarlo al aire?_

_Dolorosos suspiros arrancas de mi pecho que sigue con dificultad los latidos de mi corazón._

_Mi eterna vagancia corroerá mis sentidos y mi cuerpo seco caerá para morir y abandonar la triste inmortalidad_

_Sin embargo mi amor no se marchitará…_

_No! No lo hará!_

_Esperaré que el alba traiga una luz que me sirva de guía para hoy_

_Porque el brillo de mis ojos se extinguió para siempre…_

_Y la belleza de tu vista no engrandece mi camino_

_Esperaré que la dulce hipocresía pinte una sonrisa en mi faz, pálida por la desgracia_

_Y finja por mí la mentira que vivo_

_Porque no existo si no estas,_

_Porque mi alma no resiste más tu adiós_

_Porque entre miles_

_Elegiste la antigüedad_

_Quedándote con quien roba los lamentos _

_Y te empuña una daga en el cuello cuando le confiesas tu sentir._

_Porque a pesar de lo nuestro_

_Prelaveció la palabra_

_Y el honor que fluía en tu sangre floreció_

_Convirtiéndote en el gran Lord_

_De los bosques de la Perla de Shikon del Sur_

_Me alejaste para jamás regresar_

_La lluvia no se comparó con el destrozo irreparable_

_En el que se despedazó mi frágil corazón_

_De aquellos espejos caobas ya no salen más que lágrimas_

_Cada noche esperando un retorno_

_Que nunca será_

_Esperando un silueta_

_Que jamás me tomará_

_Y me amará como mujer…_

_Menos de un década me e pasado durmiendo_

_En la tortuosa ilusión_

_Soñando con bellos bosques_

_Donde quise que me hagas el amor_

_Pero ahora son solo más hojas de un pasado_

_Que llevo años deseando cerrar_

_¿Qué será de ellos_

_Aquellos fieles que por una venganza_

_Concibieron conmigo mis pesares y aguantaron mis llantos insecables_

_Mis berrinches innegables_

_Mis exclamaciones por tu falta_

_Y los deseos que Kami se trago?_

_¿Que será de la dulzura de individuos_

_Que llenó mi vida por meses?_

_Que el odio no haya envenenado sus almas_

_Y que la felicidad que envidio sea de ellos_

_Se regocijen en un futuro mejor_

_Que el que me espera con ansias…_

_Y el que desconozco con temor_

_Una sonrisa cínica nace de entre mis labios mientras suspiro de nuevo el cálido aroma del Enero_

_Mis sentidos se llenan mientras la inspiración cosquillea mis dedos y mis manos cansadas de sostener mi rostro demacrado _

_Narran inquietas la pesadilla que viví_

_Por el simple hecho que no estabas_

_Que no estas…_

_Y que nunca estarás…_

_La tinta resbala como aquellas gotas se escurrieron_

_Aquella noche que pasé bajo el árbol_

_En la cual desaté todo el desamor que no aceptaba_

_Y me niego a aceptar de a momentos._

_De azabache se manchan mis huellas _

_Que antes se vieron sucias por el rojo escarlata_

_Cuantas veces estuve a tu lado…_

_Y limpie las yagas_

_Que el destino creaba en tu piel_

_Cuantas veces he respirado tu nombre_

_E imaginé el cielo bajo mis pies_

_Cuando entre tus brazos me tomabas_

_Más no bastó… te fuiste con ella…_

_El salado de mis gimoteos marca el banco papel _

_Del diario que es conciente de mi martirio_

_Mis labios que añoraron tanto la sensación de los tuyos_

_Y que mudos permanecen por el sueño sin cumplir_

_Se presionan soportando aclamaciones ingenuas_

_De un corazón roto_

_Irremediablemente roto…_

_Robo aire sin pensarlo_

_Y busco tranquilizar mis sentimientos_

_Pero tu imagen se inmortaliza en mi mente _

_¡Tus ojos! Dios mío! Tales joyas!_

_Aquel dorado que me cautivo_

_Que enloquece cada centímetro de mi cuerpo_

_Y da vida a cada espacio de mi ser_

_Que me llena y profundiza en mi alma_

_Y prende aquella vela que apagaste aquella tarde de otoño_

_Con la confesión de amor que no me dedicaste_

……

_Recuerdo a la perfección cuando el infierno cayó _

_O yo caí en él_

_Cuando el manto rojo me acobijo entre las llamas_

_En el hoyo del dolor y la confusión_

_Con la razón se volvió vana_

_Y perdí el color de la alegría_

_Y me volví un ánima moribunda_

_Que busca el descanso final lejos de ti_

_De mi boca entre abierta_

_Nacerán las verdades que me torturaron aquel día_

_Y que contaré con calma_

_Al cielo y a vosotros_

_Únicos testigos de mi ser que acabará después de esta carta_

_Lo he decidido…_

_El viento jugaba con mis cabellos_

_Y una sonrisa se dibujaba con felicidad sincera_

_Mis ojos cerrados se dejaban deleitar por la realidad_

_Que me conmovía y alegraba_

_En mis manos se balanceaba_

_Un semicírculo de gran valor_

_El sol nos daba un bello paisaje mientras celebraba_

_Tenía en mi poder la mitad de la joya_

_¡Mi maldición! _

_Sentí un susurro besar mi oreja_

_E incitarme a seguir un camino que desconocía_

_Corrí por los campos guiada por una sensación_

_Llegando a tu cuerpo_

_A tu persona_

_Siempre gallardo y pretencioso_

_Más hoy no_

_Travesuras y cariños _

_Retumbaron en mi mente _

_Y el sonrojo de niña pequeña_

_Pronto se hizo presente_

_Entera, latía con desesperación_

_Nerviosa por la rara superstición_

_Enrollé en la brisa tu nombre_

_Y una sonrisa geste_

_Mi mirada dulce_

_Te miraba como siempre soñé_

_Suspiraste mi nombre con temor_

_Y sentí tu cobardía y tristeza asomarse en tu faz_

_Compresión te mostré_

_Mientras acaricié con delicadeza_

_La manga con la cual me abrigo junto a ti_

_-_Tenemos que hablar… Kagome-

_Salieron con temblor_

_Y cargaron mi cabeza con miedo_

-Cla-claro Inuyasha, puedes decirme lo que sea-

_¡Jamás debí cederte tanto!_

"_Lo que sea" es demasiado!_

_Demasiado…_

-Hoy… Hoy Kagome hablé con Kikyou-

_Flaqueé como humana_

_Flaqueé como miko_

_Flaqueé por amor_

-Oh… Inuy-

_Alguien cortó mi habla_

_Un grito de temor_

_Aceleración del corazón…_

_-_Me iré con ella… dame la perla-

_No he vuelto a respirar _

_Mi cuerpo murió_

_Mi alma entregó mi lazo_

_Entregó mi vida_

_Te quedaste con lo mejor de mí_

-Dámela… y vete… que esto terminó para ti…-

_Le has puesto fin a lo ajeno_

_Aunque siempre fui tuya_

_Y siempre lo seré_

_Estrellas miles_

_Se formaron en mis ojos dulces_

_De mis manos salió_

_La milagrosa perla_

_¡Mi maldición!_

-To-toma-

_No quebraré_

_No! Frente a ti no lo haré!_

_Mi cuerpo se volteó con ansias_

_Escuchado mil veces un perdón_

_Sin embargo_

_Una promesa con valor tiene mucho más amor en sus letras_

_Que mi nombre para ti_

_Mi cuerpo se deslizó_

_Corriendo intrépido sobre el verde césped_

_Mi firmeza fracasó_

_Y me dejó bajo la tutela de mi amargo dolor_

_Bajo el cuidado de tu adiós_

_Llore por cada día_

_Cada caricia no recibida_

_Cada noche sin tu calor _

_Cada beso que no tuve_

_Cada roce que soñé_

_Aquel árbol de misterioso poder_

_Escuchó cada llanto_

_Y apagó el sol_

_Que impactó mi rostro indicándome_

_Que jamás volvería a ser bienvenida_

_Cubro mi rostro adolorido_

_Y me dejo llevar por el sufrimiento_

_Que se ha vuelto una rutina_

_Aquel martirio que_

_Parece no terminar jamás_

_Porque… _

_NUNCA!_

_Nunca te dejaré de amar…_

_Valga la redundancia._

_Kagome Higurashi_

Se dejó mimar por el sueño cerrando el pequeño cuadernillo desgastado en la solitaria habitación… aquella, aun bella, mujer de veintitrés años.

_**Continuará...**_

DEJEN COMENTARIOS…!


	2. Chapter 2

By: Marineyha-chan

Que más he de pedir…

_Las puntas de mi cabello_

_Rozan mi rostro_

_Mis párpados se abren dándole luz_

_A aquellas reveladores castañas_

_Que no hacen nada más que soñarte_

_Mi cuerpo se tensa por el frío_

_Descubriendo que no has velado por mí_

_Y que la noche ha sido más solitaria_

_Elevo tu nombre al cielo antes de volver a la realidad_

_Y me pierdo en trivialidades_

_Nada importa si no estas…_

_Siento como la brisa me recorre_

_Envuelve mi ser como mantos de fina seda_

_Y me libera siendo ya de noche_

-Te amo-

_Aquel suspiro no maravilla_

_Aquella realidad no emociona_

_Ya no hay sentido en decirlo_

_Solo necesidad _

-Inuyasha…-

_Mi utilidad es clamada_

_Por los ajenos a mi dolor_

_Que sin meditarlo_

_Posan sin permiso mil palabras_

_En un receptor de mecánico actuar._

_Me deslizo casi levitante_

_Hasta llegar a ti mi amado confesor_

_Donde me dedicaré a recitarte_

_Hasta el fin de mis días_

_La tragedia que considero mi vivir_

_La tragedia que es el desamor_

_Lo bello que fuiste para mí_

_El dolor que me causa tu decisión _

_Más por el amor que te tengo_

_He de aceptar_

_Mientras seas feliz mi amado_

_Yo viviré fingiendo alegría_

_Porque tus ojos aun brillan _

_Aunque no sea yo quien los haga brillar_

_Besaré los recuerdos del pasado_

_Atesoraré la tierra que tú pisaste_

_Cada corte que el mal infundió en mi piel por salvarte_

_Por permitir que siguieras con aquel aliento_

_Que respiró más de un vez sobre mi rostro_

_Más solo para arrancarme suspiros y amargar mi existencia_

_Con discusiones celosas_

_Porque no me creíste cuando te dije que era tuya_

_Y yo me permití sufrir por tu antiguo pesar_

-Kikyou-

_Nombre de gran gloria_

_Al cual le envidio la vida_

_Disculpen,_

_La muerte…_

_Ser de grandísima belleza_

_Y al cual le debo mi existencia_

_Pues si ella no hubiera dado sus anhelos_

_Jamás te hubiera conocido_

_Aunque…_

_Retiro lo escrito gran confesor_

_Pues hubiera preferido no conocerte_

_Y así haber sido un ser de perpetua normalidad_

_Sin este amor_

_Que te castiga_

_Que te condena_

_Que te agobia_

_Que me hizo tan feliz_

_Que no tendrá final_

_Y que te venerará por el resto de mis días_

_Junto a mi descansa una piedra_

_De gran fino, de peligrosidad_

_Con la cual herí por tu vida_

_A mi terrible rival_

-Naraku… maldito…-

_Y con la pienso terminar_

_Y marcar con un sello carmín_

_El amor que te tengo mi amado_

_Mi dulce dolor_

_El aire vacila mis cabellos largos_

_Pierdo el pudor frente el espejo_

_Y admiro mi cuerpo_

_Antes de sentir las caricias del agua_

_Dejaré que me mimen_

_Los aromas naturales_

_Que enternezcan mis sentidos_

_Entre fino y puro placer_

_¿Que será mas dulce?_

_¿El roce de tus apasionados labios_

_O es gusto de un chocolate?_

_¿Qué es mas amargo?_

_¿Tu felicidad a su lado _

_O mi soledad patética y moribunda? _

_Lo bueno jamás ha durado_

_Como los arco iris no duran en mi cielo lleno de ilusiones_

_La suave textura me envuelve_

_Y me protege con sutileza_

_Mientras vuelo melancólica_

_Hasta la tinta para continuar mi narración_

_La canción que me ha torturado_

_La vida que no ha terminado_

_Para mi terrible desgracia_

_Mis dedos se entreveran_

_Con mi dramático escribir_

_Haciéndome llorar más de una vez_

_Por mi estúpido sobrevivir_

_Mi corazón late más lento_

_Mi respiración ya no se agita_

_Nada me sorprende_

_Y nada me atrae_

_Te llevaste lo mejor de mí_

_Lo único que me daba valor_

_Lo único que realmente brillaba en mis ojos_

_Por aquella pútrida y corroída alma_

_¡Qué el infierno se la lleve!_

_¡Que te devuelva a mis brazos de nuevo!_

_Mi egoísmo se hace presente_

_Más no negaré cada palabra_

_Que acabo de gritar desde el fondo de mí ser_

_Repudiando a aquella que me dio su cuerpo_

_Aquella quien me brindó una razón de ser_

_SU razón de ser_

_Que hurté sin darme cuenta_

_Y fleché como mía_

_¡Maldita!_

_Regresaste por mi amor_

_Te llevaste mis suspiros_

_Te tragaste con una vaga actuación_

_El aliento que desee desde siempre_

_Y que ahora posa en tus labios putrefactos_

_Besos de pasión asqueada_

_Porque tú no le brindas amor_

_Tú nunca lo amaste realmente_

_Pero tu engaño en su frágil corazón es más fuerte_

_¿A donde fue tu pureza?_

_Oh! Tan alabada miko?_

_¿Dónde la dejaste antes de morir entre las llamas?_

_Ya no existe, sentencio con frialdad_

_Pero a pesar de eso te enamoraste de ella_

_No de mí…_

_¿Por qué!_

_¿Por qué dio su vida?_

_Yo daría cada centímetro de mi ser por ti_

_Moriría mil veces_

_Por ver una sonrisa pintada en sus toscas facciones_

_Y eso he hecho_

_Estoy muerta_

-Desde hace ocho años_-_

_Soy un fantasma que vaga meditabunda_

_Rodeado de sedosos recuerdos_

_Que acarician mi cuerpo_

_Y lo hieren_

_Con dagas fogosas_

_De exquisito filo_

_Y terrible mal_

_Ya he soltado bastante veneno al aire_

_He contaminado el honor de aquella muerta_

_Pero mi tristeza así lo manda_

_Y el escaso orgullo que esconde mi cuerpo_

_No me permite negarle nada_

_A usted amigo escuchante_

_Mis ojos buscan aquella luz_

_Aquella estrella sin igual_

_Bajo la cual te juré amor eterno_

_Aquella que es la estela_

_Que se admira más_

_Celebra algo_

_Quizás no soy la única_

_Que llora con desesperación_

_Por un pasado que no olvida_

_Y se presta para atormentar sin piedad_

…_Mentiras del corazón…_

-Te amo-

_No duraré mucho_

_Esta noche mi cuerpo flaqueará_

_Y mis sentidos dormirán queriéndote_

_Mi alma llorará negándome_

_Lo que sé_

_Que es cierto:_

_No estas…_

_No vendrás esta vez…_

_Porque nunca me amaste_

_Sueños de infante_

_Tortuosa infante._

-Te amaré, como te he amado siempre-

_Solo una pregunta_

_Que divaga en mi cabeza irracional_

_¿Qué significa fe?_

_¿Acaso es un engaño para que exista la esperanza?_

_La esperanza a que!_

_Aun amor frustrado_

_Y a un verdugo que no tenga tu faz._

_Kagome Higurashi._

_17/04/2009_

Besó con sus labios sonrosados, la cubierta del cuadernillo, sellando con el prometido carmín aquella nueva confesión. Buenas noches dulce Kagome.

_**Continuará...**_

Hola! Hace un buen tiempo que no publicaba nada jeje no se si me han esperado (lo dudo mucho uu) pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo!

Muchas gracias a las q me mandaron un RR :) Meryinustar, Mitchiru y Mikky-chan han sido algo muy lindo e inspirador gracias por sus comentarios!

A los que no se animaron bueno… espero que esta vez me dejen su RR para saber como esta historia! Jeje acepto todo tipo de comentarios aparte porque me hacen crecer como 'escritora' si puedo llamarlo así :D!

Saludos a todos(as)!

Marineyha-chan


	3. Chapter 3

By: Marineyha-chan

By: Marineyha-chan

_._

Que más he de pedir…

_Venderé mis sentimientos_

_Al mejor postor_

_El que desea aprender a sufrir_

_Que aprenda a desear un corazón_

_Mientras el velo de la mañana_

_Desnuda mi cuerpo frío_

_Y escasos rayos_

_Me traspasan_

_Luciendo mi ser_

_Luciendo mi alma_

_Soy vulnerable…_

_Mi fortaleza voló con mis sueños_

_Más tengo valor para amar_

_Mientras este cuerpo mortal_

_Permanezca arraigado y con vida_

_Sufriré por mi incontrolable sentir_

_Y lloraré mil penas_

_Por entre mis manos no tenerte_

_¿Qué será de ti?_

_¿Habrás muerto?_

_Que cien rayos en mí cayesen_

_Y terribles buitres coman mi carne muerta_

_Antes de verte muerto_

_Antes no verte exhalar mi nombre_

_Y suspirar el de ella_

……

_Desapareceré entre las sombras_

_Renaceré por la noche_

_Para contarte querido_

_Que hoy no he llorado por ti_

_Y que mi ser late_

_Sin desesperación _

_Mientras la pereza lo doma_

_Permitiéndome cantar_

_En tu honor_

_Bellas melodías de súplica_

_Con mi voz meditabunda_

_Escaseada de talento_

_Más sin otro remedio_

_Que gritar al mismo infierno_

_Que vivo para amarte_

_Que eso me despierta cada mañana_

_En vez de darme muerte rotunda_

…_Y placentera_

_Con un vulgar filo_

_Que mi piel no ha de tocar_

_Hasta que la desesperación corrompa_

_Cada sentido de mi ser_

_Cada raciocinio de mi alma_

_Y cada capacidad de expresar mi amor_

……

_La victoria se plasmará en esta noche_

_Porque hoy no he rogado tu presencia_

_Solo me he sofocado con el dolor_

_Más ninguna lágrima pudrió mi faz_

_Que yace muerto hace años_

_Sin sonrisas…_

…_Verdaderas claro esta_

_Moriré por mi hipocresía_

_Aunque cargo menor es_

_Pues mi amor no correspondido_

_Pena máxima recibirá:_

_Me robe dos estrellas una noche_

_Egoísta fui aquel_

_Que te desee solamente mío_

_Más tú ya tienes dueña_

_Que sirve de carroña entre las aves_

_¡Muerta estas!_

_Mis dedos se desgastan_

_Mi corazón comenzó a gimotear_

_Mi sueño fue cegado_

_Te lloraré otra noche más_

_Un himno en busca de luz_

_En busca de tus ojos_

_Que me roban las lunas_

_Me roban a Morfeo_

_Dejándome desamparada al desvelo total_

_Gimiendo tu nombre_

_Gimiendo mi mal_

_Castañas de mis ojos_

_Cansadas de sufrir_

_Me ven desnuda frente a la realidad_

_Cruel… desgraciada_

_Y… REAL_

……

_Hoy mi sol no ha salido_

_El eclipse me ha cegado_

_La luz no abre mis ojos_

_Y duermo en un eterno letargo_

_Mi corazón condenado_

_Camina por un sendero sin paz_

_Flagelado por lo recuerdos_

_Herido por amarte de más_

_Una nube aterrada_

_Llora porque sin mi sonrisa está_

_Dejaré que sufra triste_

_Porque de mí nada obtendrá_

_Ojos dulces de mis sueños_

_Váyanse y déjenme vivir_

_Que ahogada en los recuerdos_

_Me niego ya a existir_

_Mi mirada incolora_

_Impávida mi tez sin amor_

_Memorias de una muerta_

_Que aún le late el corazón_

_¡Oh! ¡Querido inalcanzable!_

_De tierna sonrisa sin igual_

_Dios de cuerpo centelleante_

_Arrogante de faz inmortal_

_Ser de mis llantos cansados_

_Ánima de fuerza celestial_

_Ser impuro y corrupto_

_Ser de hostil amar_

_¿Dónde estas ahora?_

_Recordaras a esta esclava de tu amor?_

_Recordaras las noches que me dediqué a idolatrarte_

_Olvidaras que fui la única que realmente te amo_

_Déjame pintar un cuadro_

_De tristezas abruptas_

_Que tu faz bella tenga_

_Negándome un beso de verdad_

_Mi querido Paraíso_

_Reino de tú, Príncipe de la voluntad_

_Extravié mi alma en un mundo_

_Al que no regresaré ya más_

_Me has prohibido la entrada_

_Amenaza de muerte por la adoración_

_Quiero volver a verte_

_Aunque me cueste la vida_

_Y me arranques el corazón_

……

_Tu voz…_

_Aquella melodía sin fondo_

_Que mis oídos exigen sin cesar_

_Y Que ruego eternamente al Cielo_

_Donde tú mi ángel estas_

_Cada día que pasa _

_Me desvanece sin pensar _

_Que desgraciada yo padezco_

_Porque de ti nada sabré más_

_Tus regaños tus lamentos_

_Tus furias y tus emociones_

_Todas cantadas por un rumor_

_Aquella acústica armoniosa_

_Que llenaba cada espacio de mi ser_

_Que incendiaba de calor mi corazón_

_Y desvanecía cada fibra_

_Del halito mortal_

_Que funde mi cuerpo_

_En una vida sin ti, sin igual._

_Busco en un camino desierto_

_Cegada por una oscura ansiedad_

_Una voz que late en mí_

_Solo una noche más_

_Mi rostro se alumbra asombrado_

_El viento una treta me quiere jugar_

_Jugando con las letras de mi nombre_

_Imitando un susurro. Dulce mal._

_Me atengo a una esperanza_

_Vana y llena de ilusión_

_Creyéndome capaz de creer nuevamente_

_Que en el fondo… Tú me amas y hay pasión…_

_Lluvia que me enseñas_

_Que jamás he de ganar_

_Que durante mis tristezas_

_Solo puedo sola llorar_

_¿Dónde estarás hoy mi amado?_

_Luchando valeroso _

_Bajo las crueles gotas de mi ardor_

_Que lentamente mata mis ojos_

_Rojos de llantos, desamor…_

Levantó su cabeza gacha, más por el pesar que por el sueño que la agobiaba, vio su imagen ser reflejada por la ventana mientras se sentía cada vez más desgraciada porqué él jamás sería suyo.

Un suspiro sollozante escapó de sus labios deseándose las buenas noches, como su amado Inuyasha siempre lo hacía…

_**Continuará...**_

He estado pensando en cancelar esta obra pues no he recibido mayor resultado… el próximo capítulo será el ultimo que publique en FanFiction, gracias por haber leído 'Qué mas he de pedir'

Marineyha-chan.


	4. 4 Adios

By: Marineyha-chan

Los personajes de Inuyasha definitivamente no son míos (ya quisiera yo) Espero que se disfruten del fic y dejen sus comentarios!, Gracias!

**Que más he de pedir…**

**4**. Adios.

_La sombra de una historia_

_Llena de pesadumbres y dolor_

_Se revuelca en mi espalda_

_Gritando cuanto te amo_

_Cuando te necesito_

_Cuando te deseo_

_Y cuando me torturare por ti._

_Canta conmigo una vez más_

_Oh! Triste alma desconsolada_

_Entonaremos honras a su voz_

_Que nos ahogaba con ternuras_

_A pesar de la crudeza_

_Con la que desoladas a la tortura matinal_

_Nos destruyó._

_¡Y que nos dejo para siempre!_

_Pero nosotras incondicionales_

_Le amaremos por siempre_

_Alma errante, alma perdida_

_Hálito de fuerza descomunal_

_Buscaremos senderos diferentes_

_Tú te desprenderás de mí_

_Para darme muerte_

_Muerte sin honor_

_Muerte sin dolor_

_Muerte sin tu amor._

_¿Leerás algún día mis memorias?_

_¿Alzaras mi nombre en gritos gloriosos?_

_Añoraré aquel día_

_En mis sueños más eternos_

_Cobijare cada palabra _

_Con extenuante cuidado_

_Y adornaré los versos_

_Con besos puros y en flor_

-Tonta, eso jamás sucederá-

_Que tortura es adorarte_

_Que difícil imaginarte_

_Una sola noche en mis brazos_

_Antes que en los de ella_

_Siendo feliz, Extasiados_

_Sin falacias_

_Dedicándonos un sincero amor_

……

_¿Qué es aquel sonido frío_

_Que empaña mi cuerpo de tristeza?_

_Retorna a mí un sonido de dolor_

_Alguien te ha llamado_

_Y no e sido yo…_

_Alguien se honró con tu nombre_

_Sin dulcificar cada letra _

_Como yo siempre lo hice…_

_¿Entonces quién eres?_

_Osada tú por siquiera pensar_

_Más después de salir de sombras_

_Conmigo misma me sorprendo encontrar_

_Maldita muerta…_

_Virgen mujer_

_Poderosa centella_

_Muerta por un alma cruel_

_Muerta, pero revivida eterna_

_¡Anda! Vete desgraciada!_

_Vuelve a tu entierro_

_Regresa y no vuelvas más!!_

_Me lo quitaste _

_Eres tú su dueña_

_Obligado esta a jurarte_

_Y morir contigo triunfante_

……

_Tú sabes,_

_Fría dama _

_Que tu voz lo apasiona_

_Lo llena de paz_

_Arranca mis suspiros_

_Llévate mi razón de ser_

_Aunque, mi amor, _

_Tuya no sea la culpa_

_Yo desfalleceré sola_

_Por el destino que no me dio a conocer_

_Más que como un paño de lágrimas,_

_Como la sustituta,_

_Una muñeca de papel_

_Gira la cabeza, llora una vez más_

_Soy una desconsolada_

_Carnada de una tristeza voraz_

_Mis lágrimas mojan las páginas_

_De un secreto de pasión_

_Borran las frases_

_Que se arman de valor_

_Para adorarte_

_Rendirte glorias y dolor_

……

_Caminaré otra vez_

_Por el sendero que creo tu nombre_

-Inuyasha…-

_Veré que mis ojos ya no pueden más_

_No soportan ver escrito _

_Entre las páginas de este diario_

_Las promesas que me hiciste_

_Porque entonces_

_, Gran amor mío,_

_Me dijiste que quería protegerme?_

_Porque me mentiste?_

_Hubieras clavado un cuchillo desde la primera vez!_

_Me hubieras dado muerte!_

_Porque ese dolor hubiera sido más dulce_

_Más pasivo_

_Que el suplicio que cumplo_

_Por desear lo impropio_

_Y añorarte_

_Oh! si tus labios hubieran sido poseídos por los míos_

_Mi amor,_

_Mi David,_

_Ya no tendría que sentirme tan desdichada_

_Porque hubiera tenido un recuerdo_

_Una imagen_

_De tus labios robando mis suspiros_

_Y capaz hubiera sido yo_

_De rogarte me invistieras _

_Con tu cuerpo glorioso_

_Y me quitaras el placer de doncella_

_Me quitaras el deseo contenido_

_De ser solo una simple virgen mujer_

-Kagome…?-

_Maldita sea mi mente_

_Que me juega tan cruel_

_Tan mezquina_

_Alucino tu figura, que estas aquí_

_Que me honras con tu presencia_

_Que en el marco de esta vieja ventana_

_Posas tu imagen serafín _

-Kagome? Eres tú?-

_¡De nuevo desgraciado!_

_Víctima y bastarda seré_

_¿Qué no puedes dejarme morir?_

_En paz, en silencio_

_Y que con esta daga mi alma dejar de sufrir_

_Que me condene de una vez_

_Al fin de mis días_

_Al ingreso gratis a otro infierno_

-Kagome, que diablos te paso?! Deja eso deja el maldito cuchillo!! Kagome!!

_Quiero reír,_

_Después de años de llanto_

_Porque en realidad siento que estas aquí_

_Puedo oler tu perfume_

_Mis ojos desgastados_

_Ven esa entidad perfecta_

_Que conformas tú_

_Acercaré mi cuerpo entonces yo también_

_Y entre carcajadas cínicas_

_Te digo a ti_

_Mi dueño_

_Que este juego no puede seguir así_

_Que este calabozo ya me ha matado_

_Y que mis venas esperan_

_El corte definitivo_

_El perfecto final_

-¡¡Maldita sea Kagome no!!-

_Desde la ventana podrida_

_Veo penetrar tu imagen_

_Aquel holograma falso_

_Y mientras sonrío pensando que eres real_

_Lloraré la última lágrima_

_El ultimo cristal_

_Que te dedico a ti_

_Y solo a ti_

-Inuyasha…-

_Adiós._

Aquel, no era un holograma, aquella imagen era el cuerpo real, que ahora sostenía a joven que suspiraba lentamente, la ultima bocanada de aire. Las lágrimas del hombre caían en la faz de la mujer mientras atina a solo gritar su nombre, la abrazaba, miraba la sangre y no sabía como actuar, finalmente rasgó parte de sus prendas y cubrió el área de rojo color haciendo presión mientras acariciaba su rostro y repetía incesantemente

-Kagome, no, no hagas esto, ahora estoy aquí… Ahora si estoy aquí y ahora soy un humano…-

FIN.

--

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este es el fin que me pidió una lectora. Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya satisfecho el último capítulo y que sea de tu absoluto deleite!.

Un beso!

Marineyha.chan


End file.
